Grade 10/11 civil war
This page takes place in the EXPANDED LORE. please keep this in mind if you are confused about the information in the page The Day was September 29th lily rand has returned a week before to RBHS. tensions between her and raven are great. The battle of gossip begins as lily and raven meet each other and they dont like each other becasue raven said something about lily behide her back. lily and mara tells jordan not to talk to raven witch in turn causes great rage with raven. raven then complains about this on the bus to madison. Mert vs Raven vs Lily skipping to october 1st mert at the end of school admits his love for raven by telling her ¨I cant stop stareing at you.¨ He then proceeds to rub her belly. This makes raven very mad and on the next day raven snitches on mert casueing him to get a talking too. As hes disabled he dosent get suspended and he had no idea on how to talk to girls. Raven was mad at the fact that mert was not suspended and with lily´s drama to add on to ravens rage she was very angry on the bus saying its not fair that mert was not suspended. she is currently still trying to get mert suspended. mert now has a grudge for raven and hates her. unfortunately for him his grudge was forced to come to a stop when ryan mcgogan snitched on him. There was also some tension between Raven and Abby and abby and lily. Eathan vs Raven Raven in the series at the start of the war told jordan to attack robbie. Jordan being Jordan thinking he would get a girlfreind if he did what she told him to do he did it. eathan then took notice of this and had a giant argument in the math class about it. Adam also was making fun of robbie witch got robbie to hate adam. Batemen Gossip Lily Rand seeing as her other attemepts to fight raven have failed deciced to attack cyberley. with the batemen gossip account. first posting about raven sydeny later on she talked about how much she likes katie davy. she then talked crap about herself to make it look like it was not her. we know its her cause she said ¨this girl in my math class sydyeny¨ and it was posted at the time she has math class. yet the office bealvied casue the account shit talked lily it was not her.... anyways the account was taken down after the combined effort of Jordan Nathnal and Spencer all Reported the account putting an end to this battle. Vincent vs Lily Things start to come to a climax when Vincent and lily have a fight in the hallways. lily makes a remark about vincents dad (who died btw RIP) having cancer. then vincent useing his abusive powers smashed lilys head agisent a wall casueing a concussion. Vincent is suspended and so is Lily. Raven helped lily get to the office after she was damaged by vincent. Vincent came out of no where btw he was on no ones side.